masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:N7
Gamer Picture Is the N7 gamer picture that is unlocked (via completing an insanity run) during ME1 the same as the picture that is unlocked in ME2? --Andaryn 02:04, March 18, 2010 (UTC) yes it is Is it also the same N7 image from the Mass Effect Platinum edition bonus content?BeoW0lfe 15:47, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Wow..till now i thought N7 refers to NORMANDY(N and 7 characters). kiranvarma Marines It applies to marines who have graduated from an elite training program. '' Shepard was in the Navy. [[User:PX173|PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 07:02, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :All Alliance Marines are members of the Alliance Navy. The Marines are a branch of the Navy. See Alliance Navy for more. SpartHawg948 07:23, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, but I'm doubtful since Shepard was formerly an XO. [[User:PX173|PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 09:13, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Well... if you want to get technical, the article says it applies to marines, not to Marines. This may not seem like it makes a difference, but it does. When used as an adjective, marine can apply to ''any soldier (or servicemember) serving on a ship, particularly ones who serve both shipboard and on land (as Shepard would appear to have done, given the N special forces designator). Marine when used as a noun refers to a member of the Marines (in this case, the Alliance Marines). There's also the possibility that Shepard simply transferred from the Marines to the Navy, either of his own choosing or as a result of orders. SpartHawg948 09:22, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::I guess I have to brush up on my terminologies, then. Mostly though I hear "seaman", though I believe that's for merchant ships. [[User:PX173|''PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 13:27, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Kai Leng Kai Leng is listed as a known N7, but I believe he was referred to as having been an N6 in ''Deception. DaveS86 17:25, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :It is one of the numerous errors in Deception. Leng is an N7 Marine. Lancer1289 05:58, February 27, 2012 (UTC) According to which book/comic? I believe it, I just don't remember it being mentioned specifically. DaveS86 17:25, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :It's mentioned in Mass Effect: Retribution that he was an N7 marine. I cannot remember which page off hand. Lancer1289 15:40, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I thought I'd have to search for a while, but I found it and it was rather easy. It is mentioned in the Prologue, page 8 at the bottom. "Cerberus had discovered Kai Leng a decade ago, liberating him from an Alliance prison camp. The Illusive Man had looked carefully into his past before recruiting him; a marine with N7 special forces training, he had been arrested after killing a krogan in a bar fight on the Citadel while, on temporary leave." (Karpyshyn, Drew. Mass Effect: Retribution. Pages 8-9. Del-Rey Books, 2010). I think I got that citation right. Lancer1289 15:49, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Fair enough. Although I think from that we could still say that he might only be an N6. Since the quote you provided states that he received N7 training, but not explicitly that he was an N7 graduate or N7 operative, he might still have been an N6 who was undergoing the N7 training. I know there are many errors in Deception, but this might not be one of them. We may have to see if this is changed in the new edition of Deception when it is released. DaveS86 17:25, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :Except that isn't how Military Vocational Codes work. He doesn’t get downgraded because he was discharged. He received the training, so he would still be an N7 marine. Remember that "N" represents special forces and the "7" represents level of training/proficiency. You don't go from N7 to N6. That isn't how the system works. Lancer1289 17:28, February 27, 2012 (UTC) I didn't mean to say he was downgraded. I was suggesting that perhaps he had not yet completed the N7 training. An N7 operative is one who has completed the N7 training, such as Shepard and Anderson. If Retribution states only that he had N7 training, that does not necessarily mean that he completed N7 training, and thus would still be an N6 operative and not an N7. However, if he had indeed completed N7 training, and not just started it, then yes, he would always be classified as N7. DaveS86 17:31, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :Except there is nothing to imply that he didn't. His actions and further comments in the book only reinforce this. Nowhere does it say outside of the now classified non-canon Deception that he was an N6 marine. It is only stated that he was an N7 marine. Lancer1289 17:36, February 27, 2012 (UTC) James Vega Isn't James Vega asked to join the N7 Marines during the course of ME3? :He is, but at the same time, you can eiter allow him to join, or not. So listing would be complicated. Lancer1289 14:07, March 16, 2012 (UTC) N7 Training Sorry, i couldn't find this in the History. Where does the Information about the N7 Training come from? When Anderson did the N7 Training it was on Arcturus Station and not some "N-Villa" on Earth. So a source might be helpful for this information.--TLeining 23:34, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :It's from the Codex in Mass Effect 3, under the Humanity and the Systems Alliance section. -- Commdor (Talk) 23:37, March 29, 2012 (UTC) N training for officers only? N training for enlisted individuals or Officers? Out of simple curiosity can anyone offer clarification on whether N training is limited to officers only is available to enlisted individuals as well? NB: In every history background, its stated the Shepard enlisted directly into the Alliance Military. Did he complete N7 while enlisted or when he was a commissioned officer. It would seem that N training is available for enlisted members as well, since Vega is offered a spot. Yet the codex distinctly refers only to officers. :The problem you have is that Vega is a Lieutenant, which means he is an officer. However, we have no confirmation either way. Lancer1289 17:23, May 4, 2012 (UTC) ::"Officer" does not always mean "Commanding Officer". Some Alliance War Assets, like the Spec Ops team Delta, say that they are group of N rated soldier, so they are not all squad leader. An Officer can mean Major or Captain, but it can also mean lower ranks like lieutnant. In the Spec-Ops team, we can imagine that N7 captain lead a squad of 4 N7 lieutnant, for exemple. TomZanovich 17:41, May 18, 2012 (UTC) This is old but I'll sneak in an answer: There would probably be programs, like today's MECEP program, that allows enlisted soldiers to become an officer. So Shepard could have done it either way but it would seem as if only officers are accepted to the N7 program. Maybe, after Akuze (or whatever), Shepard was recommended to take the N7 program and took the relevant courses needed.--Theh5 (talk) 14:19, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Adding more detail to the N# tests? Feeling the need to ask two things: 1. I noticed the interview between Anderson and Kalesha-whatever in the Citadel DLC apartment. Well, Anderson essentially describes the first day in the N7-program. Anderson was given basic gear, separated from the others, and stranded on an asteroid with no nav' data. The test ends when the last person run out of oxygen. Wondering if this is something worth adding, assuming not based on experience but, hey, I notice, I ask. 2. Being a quote from Shepard which could be stuck on the top of the page: ¨There isn't a single N7 that hasn't sacrificed, either themselves or their soldiers, at some point.¨ I think this gives a nice touch to the N7s and as far as I can tell it holds true. Shepard, Kai Leng, Anderson, more, has all sacrificed. I don't know, maybe I'm just a cliché - http://i.imgur.com/qCwOTas.jpg --Theh5 (talk) 08:14, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Here I am with once again wanting to add more information to the N7 page. The above--minus the quote since it wasn't needed for whatever the reason, never got one--still stands. And now I add this I found while talking to an angaran special forces soldier: http://i.imgur.com/ABpv3u5.jpg - It further details locations of N7 where they are trained, and such. --Theh5 (talk) 14:38, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Just ignore me as usual. The article states that the N6 course provides actual combat experience, suggesting that the previous do not. But the Alliance Spec Ops Team Delta from ME3 War Assets description has N5s alongside with N6s: "Half of team Delta's officers have an N5 designation, with a few N6 soldiers in the ranks. They specialize in conflicts outside Citadel space." Which suggests that N5s to possible lower handles actual combat too. --Theh5 (talk) 14:02, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Ignore me. Just dropping this here, it reaffirms the paragraph above this, it seems prudent that the wording of the article should be changed but... http://blog.bioware.com/2012/07/20/special-operations-in-the-systems-alliance/ ¨Subsequent courses (N2 through N6) are not held at the school proper, but at space stations or other planets, to put the trainee in more extreme conflict situations.¨ --Theh5 (talk) 11:49, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Ignore me. Noting this: The ME:A codes about the N7 contradicts the Bioware blog. The Bioware blog mentions that N2 to N6 are not held in The Villa but the ME:A codex mentions that they are often held off-Earth (meaning not always but the writing in the blog is rather concise. // And // The Bioware blog mentions that N1 is held on school proper and that some of these schools (Fury, Destroyer, Paladin, etc.) give instruction in parachuting and other, and Susan Rizzie (unmasked Fury on Silversun Strip) has it mentioned that she graduated from specialized N7 Fury training in Rio De Janeiro - this means that only the school held in N1 on Earth offers special training such as parachuting, N2 and above would focus on other. : But the ME:A codex about the N7 contradicts the above by stating that parachuting, combat diving, etc. takes places in N2 to N6 which are not held on school proper. : And the codex also mentions actual combat experience for the N6, which contradicts ME3 in the N5s who also does this or just has bad wording. --Theh5 (talk) 03:52, September 16, 2017 (UTC) : Last time I do this, I have compiled all information on the N7 available into one single blur that details every-thing. Ideally, this should be incorporated into the article to improve it. (((Also, I do apologize for the large test but not using alot of : leaves the text overly compact and difficult to comprehend, this was the better solution. : 1. The Interplanetary Combatatives Training is a course for officers of the Systems Alliance, enlisted personnel can (like Fleet Admiral Hackett) conduct a officer program that provides you with officer status. The I.C.T. training, or N0, starts with a trip to an asteroid with basic gear, the people are separated with no navigational data. The test ends when they every-one runs out of oxygen, the first ones are out of the program. : 2. Then they visit Earth, Brazil, Rio De Janeiro, Vila Militar and their training consists of; small combat teams conducting hostile terrain course during 20 hours-long missions, initially, with little food, water, sleep (this varies depending). Those who do well are considered I.C.T.-qualified and designated N1 and invited to return (assumingly, they are given a temporary leave). : 3. Those N1s who return are trained in the same location, the I.C.T. academy, at this stage they focus on their class (Fury, Paladin, Shadow - multiplayer classes). : 4. N2 to N5 are not held in the I.C.T. academy but rather off-planet. They receive instruction in; zero-gravity combat, military free-fall (parachuting), jet-boot/jet-pack flight, combat diving (water combat), combat instruction and close-quarter combatives instructor courses (to fight and train others to fight), linguistics/language instruction, frontline trauma care/first responder/combat lifesaver for human and alien biology, and assault procedures. Those with specializations may also attend specialized schools related to their field; forward observers may attend naval gunfire training and close air support courses; pilots and mechanized soldiers learn how to drive, maintain, and shoot from several types of vehicles and powered armor; communications specialists attend joint communications courses. They train in Europa (Jupiter's moon, assumingly similar to Hostile Environment Training on Titan moon that Ashley Williams received), Arcturus (more than likely, the whole system; planets, asteroids, Arcturus Station). Probably more. : 5. N5 (is the first mention that) provides combat experience in conflicted zones outside of Citadel Space, though might not strictly be so. : 6. N6 is the highest grade of training and concentrates on combat experience. Trainees join combat theater commander in conflicted zones across the galaxy. If the N6 survives these combat scenarios in an “admirable and effective fashion” they recieve the coveted N7 designation that may be worn on field or dress uniforms. : 7. Graduation is conducted on Arcturus Station, but can practically be given on the battle-field. : Errors; contradicting/discrepant information: : 1. ME3 codex does not specify location of the 20 hour training (could be intended to be any-where) but the ME:A codex does specify. : 2. The Bioware blog mentions the training that is received, parachuting etc., but not locations. The ME:A codex does. : 3. The ME3 and ME:A codex states that N6 ¨''provides actual combat experience,¨ the wording suggests that N5 and below does not. This contradicts the Bioware blog that states that N6 ''concentrates on actual combat experience and the ME3 war-assets reveal that ¨''Half of Op' team Delta's officers have an N5 designation, with a few N6 soldiers in the ranks. They specialize in conflicts outside Citadel space.¨ : 4. The Bioware blog mentions that N1 is held on school proper; unmasked N7 Fury has it mentioned that she graduated from specialized N7 Fury training on Earth, Vila Militar - meaning: Because the Bioware blog mentions that graduation take place on Arcturus station, the school for training classes ends in the N1 stage and the rest of the training is continued from an off school-perspective. This contradicts with ME:A codex that states that N2 to N6 are what provide the parachuting training, etc., because N2 to N6 is not held on the school proper and the Bioware blog states that parachuting training, etc., is trained by the school of the induvidual's choosing. : But some of these errors above can be ignored: : The first and second do not contradict, they are merely adding more detail but by different people which may not share the author's original intentions. : The third, is simple bad wording and your prerogative on which to follow; either only N6 provides actual combat experience or several do; either some N2 to N6 course are held in the I.C.T. academy or are not. : The fourth, because the term ¨''graduation¨ might have been meant as, regardless of training location, that the graduation was from a school based in Brazil and even though N2 to N7 is not held on school proper, they may still have been considered a part of the school. : Sources: : Bioware blog - Special Operations in the Systems Alliance, ME 1-2-3 codex, ME3 war-assets, ME:A codex, ME3 Citadel DLC (ANN interview and Susan Rizzie), ME:A conversation with Andraknor (Heskaarl - angaran special forces). : How it has been compiled: : 1 - To date, there has only been officer N7s and there has been no mentioned of the term ¨''enlisted''¨ but only ¨''officer,'' but Hacket started as an enlisted soldier then became an officer so there is likely a program to easily convert enslited to officers. // In the Citadel DLC Anderson shares his life's story in an interview with A.N.N. and he details the first day of the N7 course. : 2 - ME3 and ME:A codex, Bioware blog all inattentively re-arranges the wording but the idea has been conveyed. : 3 - N1 teaches the (multiplayer) class because the unmasked N7 Fury on the Silversun Strip (Citadel DLC) has it mentioned that she graduated from specialized N7 Fury training from Rio de Janeiro in Vila Militar and only N1 is held on school proper where N2 to N6 is held off-planet. : 4 - The first paragraph is literally a combination of all the sources and the second is dialogue collected from the angaran on the Nexus in ME:A who mentions where the N7 are trained. : 5 - Is assumed based on ME3 war-assets, which has N5s performing actual combat roles (see errors 5). : 6 - Is literally a combination of all the sources. : 7 - Is information from the Bioware blog. --Theh5 (talk) 15:21, September 17, 2017 (UTC)